Harry and Ron's Adventure With Time Travel
by monkeymail
Summary: When Harry Potter and Co are alerted to the devious plot of Dolohov to go back in time to change the outcome of the Second Wizarding War there's only really one thing they can do...follow him. Chasing Death Eaters is what Harry and Ron do best but how will they cope with seeing and spending time with their deceased friends and loved ones? Will they be able to change the future?
1. Harry's Time Travelling Headache

Harry Potter was considered by his neighbours as an unusual man. At just nineteen years old he was living away from home and seemed to have a steady job. And while most of his neighbours saw him in jeans there was the odd occasion where he would come walking up the street in a sort of dress spouting some nonsense about fireplaces being overcrowded.

He was frequently visited by a young woman with fiery red hair and the pair were often spotted in the nearby park. She was deemed to be his girlfriend after the pair were spotted snogging in the street late at night. He was however, most often seen with another young man also with red hair (he was believed to be the brother of the young woman) and he was often joined by yet another young woman, only this one had bushy brown hair and seemed to be dating the red headed man.

This however was not what Harry Potter unusual (he was after all an attractive, outgoing young man so it was no surprise to anyone that he had a girlfriend and close friends). It was in fact the conundrum of which of the houses Mr Potter in fact lived in. All of Harry's neighbours had at some point or another asked him which house he lived in, to which Harry always replied which a laugh and a smile;

"I live in Number 12 of course."

And that very fact was what made him so unusual, because Number 12 didn't exist, everyone knew that, but he did live somewhere on the street. He'd been to community watch meetings and everything. So yes Harry Potter was an unusual man, it was just his neighbours didn't know how unusual.

oOoOoOo

Harry threw his head back as he took his second round of Panadol for the night. He gulped down his glass of water, leaning on the counter in the basement kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had lived in the building for almost an entire year now and while Ginny stayed with him for the weekends he was charged with Teddy (and occasionally during the week when she didn't have Quidditch practise the next day), he was still adjusting to the fact that he had the entire house to himself. It had after all been the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and residents to most of the Weasley's the summer before Harry's fifth year.

Harry shook his head to clear the stray thoughts from his head. He'd been up for half the night studying for an Auror exam that he and Ron were to take in three days to try and officially get into The Department of Magical Law Enforcement (because apparently catching Death Eaters for two years only counted as practical application and he still have to pass the theory side of their 'program').

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. He wondered if Ron was up as late as he was, or if he'd gone to bed already to help open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the morning. Harry looked at his watch; _10:53._ Harry chuckled to himself knowing exactly what Ron would be doing. Even if he only had to go downstairs in the morning to open, there was no way Ron would be up now studying.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to see Ginny coming in through the doorway.

"What are you doing still up?" he asked as she grabbed a glass of water.

"I wasn't I fell asleep reading a book and I just woke up. You weren't there so I decided to see what you were doing and grab a drink," Ginny replied before draining the glass. "What about you, still studying?"

"Yeah but I think I've hit the point where my brain has just melted into goo and I've reread the same sentence about a dozen times."

"Oh? Then maybe I could…distract you," whispered Ginny seductively as she wrapped her hands around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"And what would this distraction involve exactly?" asked Harry his voice low.

"Well…" She whispered the rest in his ears and Harry's eyes widened at her proposal. Harry learned down and kissed Ginny hard on the mouth, he could feel her chest vibrating as she giggled into the kiss. Harry moved his hands to her hips getting lower and lower before;

"Bloody hell Harry! That's my sister!"

Harry and Ginny jumped apart at the intrusion.

"Ron?" asked Harry confused as to why his best friend was now standing in his kitchen. Ron was wearing his pyjama bottoms and a grey sweater (Harry had obviously been right in guessing what his best friend had been up to), his hands were covering his eyes.

"You two are disgusting," commented Ron peeking between his fingers to make sure they'd stopped.

"Well we weren't exactly expecting you!" exclaimed Ginny, her face red. "What are you doing here anyway and how did you know we were down here?"

"I wasn't expecting me either! I was minding my own business asleep when Hermione sends me a message to get you two and meet her in Kingsley's office and as usual I get no explanation as to why she wants me to do it. Then I flooed in and I could hear you two in the kitchen so I came in here and walked in on…that…" Ron explained.

"What does Kingsley want us?" asked Harry.

"I don't know I just said that!"

"Alright, alright keep our shirt on. Let us get dress and we'll go."

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron and Ginny emerged from the fireplace directly into Kingsley's office. It was a large room with portraits of the previous Ministers, much like the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, lining the walls. The dark floorboards shone orange as they reflected the light from the fire behind them. This however wasn't the first thing Harry noticed when he stepped out of the fireplace. He had after all been in Kingsley's office on a number of occasions following the end of the war and Kingsley's permanent appointment as the Minister of Magic. No, the first thing that caught Harry's attention was the heavily pregnant woman who was crying her eyes out at Kingsley's desk. The second thing he noticed was the bushy haired woman that was comforting her.

"Hermione!" Ron called as he walked towards his girlfriend. Hermione shot him a look that obviously meant '_yes I did see you come in, there's no need to shout_' which Ron, in turn, completely ignored.

The third thing Harry noticed while this was all occurring was Kinglsey sitting behind his desk, his fingers crossed in front him almost like he was praying. _It's nothing good then_ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny," welcomed Kingsley as the trio took their seats around the desk. "This is Mrs Darvill, her husband has gone missing."

"No offence or anything but couldn't this wait until morning? It doesn't exactly have anything to do with us," said Ron as he stifled a yawn. This was obviously not what the crying woman-Mrs Darvill wanted to hear because she promptly started to sob harder.

"_Ron!"_ exclaimed Ginny who was now helping Hermione to comfort the sobbing Mrs Darvill

"No…no…it's fine…" she said inbetween sobs. She conjured herself a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, smudging her mascara and making her look slightly like a raccoon.

"I've called you all here because Mr Darvill hasn't just gone missing. According to his wife, Anna here," Kinglsey gestured towards Mrs Darvill who now blowing her nose, "he was kidnapped by Death Eaters."

Harry and Ron exchanged a significant look. They'd been chasing after Death Eaters for just over a year now and their numbers had dwindled down to almost nothing but some of the more cunning ones had been evading capture since Voldemort's defeat. In fact there was only one in particular that Harry and Ron wanted to get their hands on.

"Dolohov," said Harry his voice cold.

"That was him! He took my Theodore!" cried Anna her green eyes going wide as she turned to Harry. "Yes, him and another man!" she added.

"Mrs Dar-"

"Anna"

"Anna, do you know what he took your husband for?" asked Harry. Anna averted her eyes.

"He-he was a Death Eater," she said after a moment's hesitation. "But I swear he didn't want to be, his father made him join, Theo wasn't even at Hogwarts for the final battle!" she pleaded looking Harry in the eyes.

"If he was a deserter then that would give Dolohov a reason to go after him, he is an extremist," said Ron looking from Anna to Kinglsey who nodded.

"From what Anna here has told us, Theodore was a healer and was posted at St Mungo's during Voldemort's rein."

"But that doesn't explain why he would want him now," interjected Ginny.

"That is correct Ms Weasley which is why earlier this evening when Anna stopped Hermione on her way out of the Ministry we sent Aurors to Dolohov's last known location which Anna provided," explained Kingsley.

"And what did they find?" asked Harry. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer. He could tell from the dark look on Kingsley's face.

"Papers, plans and a date, the 6th of August 1995 to be exact. The plans detailed of a plot for Dolohov and two others to go back in time and warn Voldemort of his defeat."

"What so Dolohov, wrote down his entire plan on a piece of parchment and hoped no one would find it?" asked Ron incredulously.

"No, h-he was corresponding with m-my husband. He threatened us, said he's murder our baby if Theodore didn't help him," answered Anna once again blowing her nose.

"But why August, why 1995?" asked Ginny.

"Because that was just after Voldemort came back, he wants to change the outcome of the war so why not go back to when the second war started?" answered Harry.

Ron swore, "So he went back in time to save Voldemort? Why would he do that? I mean, the slimy bastard took off as soon as he worked out Voldemort was going to lose the last battle, he wasn't exactly loyal," he added incredulously.

"No, but he never struck me as the kind of man that wanted anything other than power, and what does he care if Voldemort wins in the process? With the information he would have on not only us but the other Death Eaters as well, he would be a very valuable asset for Voldemort to have," countered Kingsley.

"Well then what are we doing about it?" Ron asked glancing around the room as Harry pinched the bridge of his nose; his headache was coming back except now it not only included a psychotic Death Eater but time travel as well.

"Well that's where yourself, Harry and of course Hermione come in" Harry and Ron glanced at each other than back to Hermione.

"Obviously, you two are going to follow him" she said, answering their unspoken question.

_Well this just keeps getting better and better_ thought Harry.

"What about me?" asked Ginny frowning.

"You'll be helping me," answered Hermione. "While the boys go back to 1995, we'll be here looking more into what Dolohov was planning. According the Aurors there were scores of different plans in his hideout and Harry and Ron will need all the information they can get."

"Do we know how they went back in time? I doubt a time turner would work even if we hadn't destroyed them all," questioned Harry as Anna nodded dabbing her eyes one last time.

"Yes, Dolohov said something about a potion. I'm training to be a potions master so I looked into it the first time he mentioned it. It was in an old Dark Arts book 'Removing a Family History' or something. It was some kind of Displacement Potion that sort of drags you into the past, then you take Replacement Potion to put you back in the time you belong to. That's when the changes you made in the past come into effect," explained Anna.

Hermione nodded before adding, "From what our sources have been able to tell us Dolohov managed to find a potion that sent himself and two others back to 1995, the good news is Dolohov was in Azkaban at the time so he doesn't know where to find Voldemort, the bad news is- "

"It won't take long for him to find him" Harry finished.

"Or be found" added Ron "and he happens to be a smart Death Eater, honestly how many Death Eaters can you think of that would do something like this? I mean he knows a lot about the Order –not to mention Snape."

"Like I said he will be a very valuable asset to Voldemort should they come into contact," said Kingsley. Harry frowned and walked towards the fire staring into the flames that he and Ron had emerged from not ten minutes before.  
"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Harry gave a bitter laugh, "What's the matter? Not only are we going back in time to try and catch one of the most vicious Death Eaters we have ever come across, but seeing the Order as well, because there is no way that we will be able to avoid them-" Harry trailed off taking a breath as he turned to face the other three people in the room. "I-It's just, going back, seeing Sirius and Remus and Tonks-"

"and Fred" added Ron

"and Fred, I don't think I would be able to handle saying goodbye again or not without telling them what will happen" Harry finished, his eyes sliding to the floor. He looked up and was surprised to see not only Hermione but Kingsley smiling.

"Well that is what I was trying to tell you before" she took a deep breath "You can change it, I've been doing some research and according to my books there are only three things that are constant and un-avoidable with time; births, bondings through marriage or otherwise and natural deaths."

She was about to go on when Ron interrupted again, "And how many people do we know who have died a natural death?"  
Hermione frowned and smacked him lightly on the arm for interrupting.

"You see everything that happens inbetween can be changed. So in theory you can tell them and stop it from happening" she finished watching as both Ron and Harry's looks of confusion turned into wide smiles as she explained.

"So they won't die and they'll be here when we get back?" Harry asked the hope of seeing Sirius as well as the others alive and well shining in his eyes, a look that was reflected in Ron's as he no doubt though of his brother.

"Provided nothing else happens, from what I've read, yes".

* * *

**So I finally got around to putting this back up...yay. This version is NOT a reading the books fic it's just a time travel fix-it fic which I really want to actually finish so fingers crossed. I however have no idea how long it'll actually be between chapters but if your lucky it wont be too long :)**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	2. One, Two, Three

**I do not own Harry Potter anything you may recognise is the work of JKRowling, all OC's however are mine. I know it's only a short chapter but hey Dumbledore and the Order are up next! Please review :)**

* * *

Ron couldn't believe he was doing this, well being the best friend of Harry Potter he could, but that didn't really stop it from being unbelievable. After they had worked out most of the arrangements, Hermione had sent them home to pack, Harry no doubt was in the process of explaining what was happening to Ginny, who was staying with him at Grimmauld Place for the last few days of her summer vacation – not that his Mother approved, but she hadn't done much to stop them – Ron, on the other hand had found himself living with George for the last year, along with the added occasion that he stayed with Hermione at her parents' house. So it was in the second bedroom to the flat above WWW that Ron found himself packing for his and Harry's latest adventure. Ron snorted at the thought as he added the last few items of clothing into the rucksack he was taking with him only half an hour from going back in time.

"Ron, I need you t-" George cut himself off, frowning as he watched Ron stuff a sweater into his rucksack. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Ron looked up from his packing. He'd been trying to avoid George in the hopes he wouldn't have to explain to his brother, but apparently luck wasn't on his side today.

"You don't know packing when you see it?"

"Alright I know _what_ you're doing, what I want to know is _why_?" replied George crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm staying at Hermione's for a while," answered Ron, not meeting his brother's eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to say what was happening. It was that he didn't want to mention Fred. His death had hit his twin hard and Ron didn't want to give George any kind of false hope. After all, while Hermione had told them even if they could change the future, there wasn't any guarantee that everyone would be here when they got back.

"You just got back from Hermione's! Ron I need you to help run the shop!" cried George as he flopped down on the bed.

"I know, I know! Look me and Harry have a lead on Dolohov," sighed Ron.

"What? Where is he?"

"In the past."

"In the past?" George shook his head in disbelief. "Ron come on just tell me where you're going."

"No I mean it, he made some Displacement potion and is using it to rewrite history."

"Merlin, you're serious?" asked George, his eyes bugging.

"Yeah, we're leaving as soon as we're packed."

"Merlin," George scrubbed his hands down his face before dragging them back up through his hair.

"Yeah that was my reaction," replied Ron as he zipped up the rucksack.

"Wait," said George suddenly staring up at his brother. "Are you going to see them in the past?"

"Them?"

"Everyone."

"Yes…" Ron hesitated, he didn't want to do this. "We're going to change what happened."

George's eyes bugged again as he looked at his brother in disbelief. "You mean?"

"Maybe, just because we warn them about one thing doesn't mean something else won't happen," warned Ron. George nodded solemnly.

"Just do me a favour then?" said George as he stood and moved towards the door. He turned to look back at his little brother. "Break it to them-us-whatever just do it gently, like make sure we're sitting down or something and for Merlin's sake don't let Mum be there when you do." He added before Ron could reply George left the room.

"I'm pretty sure that's more than one favour," grumbled Ron, heaving the rucksack over his shoulder.

oOoOoOo

He arrived back at Kingsley's office to find Harry talking quietly to Ginny in a corner while Hermione, Anna and Kingsley were going over last minute preparations. Hermione looked up while he dusted himself off she smiled and beckoned him as well as the others over.

"Okay, so now that you are both here, I guess we can get started." She said looking between them "Once you get there you will need to go straight to Dumbledore and explain what happened-"

"That's kind of obvious 'Mione" Ron said with a smile before dodging as she tried to smack his head.

"As I was saying" she began again glaring at Ron which cause both Harry and Ginny to snicker "You should end up at Hogwarts. We decided it'd be better than just having you turn up at Grimmauld Place, Moody would blast you both before asking questions."

"And as much as I miss the old codger, I like having all my bits," nodded Harry.

"Anyway," interupted Kingsley as Ron snickered. "Once you get to Dumbledore you'll need to tell him everything-"

"How will he know it's them though?" asked Ginny frowning.

"It's Dumbledore, I won't be surprised if he already knows we're coming," said Harry shrugging, he'd never managed to work out most of the stuff Dumbledore did.

"Right, but just in case think of something he'd know that only you would know," suggested Hermione.

"Okay so we take the potion, end up somewhere in Hogwarts, find Dumbledore and tell him what's happening," recited Ron counting each event off on his fingers. "Then what?"

"We go to Grimmauld Place and tell the Order," said Harry.

Hermione nodded, "If you arrive when I think you will, it should be just after Harry arrives. Everyone's going to be there so you may want to brace yourselves," she continued looking at Harry who she suspected still blamed himself for Sirius death. Of course Ron knew she was right but he wouldn't tell her that, it was Harry's business and Harry wouldn't believe anyone who said otherwise unless it was Sirius himself, which Ron was counting on.

"Right so what do you want us to do?" Harry suddenly asked, changing the subject before it got too gloomy. It was Kingsley who answered.

"Anna has managed to brew the Displacement and Replacement potions, and I've got something that you can use to keep in contact with us." Kingsley picked up a blank piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

"Is that…?" asked Ginny looking warily at the parchment in Harry's hand.

"Based on the idea of Tom Riddle's diary…yes" replied Hermione picking up another piece of identical square of parchment from Kingsley's desk. "We'll be able to send each other information by writing on it, only unlike the diary it's perfectly safe and won't suck out your soul," she added confidently.

"I'll leave it for Harry to write on then…" replied Ron as Harry gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Oh you two it's perfectly safe! I cast the spell myself," said Hermione exasperatedly. "You two need to get going." Hermione turned and gave Harry a tight hug while Ginny did the same to Ron. She then turned back to Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Be careful, and don't get into too much trouble" she whispered. Ron bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"We'll be back soon" he said pulling away and saw Harry embracing his sister. Anna handed them both two vials of liquid one green and one purple.

"The green one is the Displacement potion it'll get you where you need to go, but I must warn you, it tastes terrible," she said handing both men a vial with a think green liquid in it. "The purple one is the Replacement potion. We don't know if Dolohov was planning on coming back or if my husband will be able to return. So takes these two vials and use them on Dolohov. I know he's got at least one other man with him from the conversations I overheard but if you send those two forward in time my husband will be safe with you and your Order." Anna pressed her hands together in a prayer. Harry nodded and tucked his and Ron's vials into his mole skin pouch that was once again hanging around his neck.

Harry and Ron each gave Hermione and Ginny a goodbye kiss before grabbing their rucksacks and unplugging the green vials.

"And Harry?" called Anna just as the cork pulled free.

"Yes?"

"Bring him back to me. Bring my Theodore home."

Harry looked her in the eye and nodded. Ron swallowed and tried not to think about the fact he was about to enter what was for all intents and purposes; a war zone.

"On the count of three," said Ron holding the vial up as if he was giving a toast.

"One," Harry clinked the vials together carefully so they would spill.

"Two," added Ron holding the vial up to his lips.

"Three." They swallowed.


	3. Conversations with Not-Imposters

**I do not own Harry Potter anything you may recognise is the work of JKRowling everything else is my imagination. So...it's a bit overdue but it's brand new! I hope I did alright with Dumbledore and you all like my compromise at the end. The only reason I did it like that was I couldn't think of anything other than Occlumency and Harry's a bit crap at it and wouldn't be able to learn it in like two days like I've read in other stories. So if anyone has an idea then let me know. Please Review :)**

* * *

As soon as the liquid touched the back of Harry's throat he felt like gagging, the stuff tasted worse than Hermione's cooking had back when they were on the run. The room around him was spinning and morphing so fast that it made his limbs tingle and his head spin. Colours flew past blurring and bleeding into each other like some kind of abstract art. Harry closed his eyes so he wouldn't throw up and the last thing he saw was Ron do the same. Then it stopped. The ground beneath him shifted and heard them land on the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes and looked around the first thing that registered in his mind was that they were in the entry way of Dumbledore's office.

"Where did you come from?" exclaimed the Gargoyle that stood before them.

"Er…from around the corner, you weren't looking when we came up," said Ron quickly.

"I think I'd remember-" Harry cut the gargoyle off;

"Is Dumbledore in?"

The Gargoyle glared at them suspiciously.

"Who wants to know?" Harry gulped and looked at Ron who shrugged. This obviously wasn't part of their plan, but when did their plans ever work anyway? Harry opened his mouth, not entirely sure what he was going to say when the gargoyle went stiff and moved out of the way.

"I think he knows we're here," whispered Ron.

"You think?" Harry whispered back sarcastically. He didn't really know what to do, the last time he'd been in this office was to talk to Dumbledore's painting just after the war. Now he was in the same office about to talk to a very much alive Dumbledore in 1995. Ron took initiative and push Harry gently forwards. They moved into the centre of the office, the portraits on the walls giving them funny looks as they came to a stop. Dumbledore sat before them at his desk, a copy of the Quibbler held in front of his face. Harry cleared his throat. Dumbledore lowered the magazine and looked at them his eyes sparkling, something that Harry found he had quite missed since he had died.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought this was a slightly odd question for someone who shouldn't know what was happening to ask, but then again it was Dumbledore and he had let them in. Ron shot Harry a confused look, Harry shrugged.

"We're here to warn you actually, Dolohov has come back in time to change the outcome of the war," Harry explained. Dumbledore looked mildly surprised.

"Well I consider myself fairly warned, however I don't believe that that is all you came back to say," replied Dumbledore as his expression morphed from slight surprise to amusement.

"Well no but-"

"No offense sir," interupted Ron "but why aren't you a little more, I don't know defensive. I mean we might not even be us. For all you know Voldemort won the war and we're just a couple of Death Eaters trying to trick you into an early defeat."

"Ron that's not help!" exclaimed Harry as Ron shrugged. It was his job as a strategist to think of these things, no matter how absurd they may sound.

"No no, Mr Weasley is correct. But in the several minutes you have been in my presence you have displayed certain characteristics that have lead me to believe you are indeed Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, albeit older version of the two boys I currently know," reasoned Dumbledore. "However if it will easy your mind, you each must tell me something only I would know at this current moment, something that no one else would have known."

"Errr…" Harry paused. He knew lots of things about Dumbledore, but not much that no one else knew, Ron on the other hand was ready with an answer.

"Your invention, the Deluminator will take you to where heart most desires on the occasion that you are needed."

"That is correct Mr Weasley, I'm impressed that you discovered this feature."

"You knew I'd need it, you knew I leave," argued Ron.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I knew that you'd always return," countered Dumbledore. Ron smiled slightly and nodded in thanks. "Now Harry, what have you got for me?"

"You don't know who killed your sister, you were never able to find out if it was you or Grindelwald," he answered. He didn't want to bring the object of Arianna up but it was the only thing he could think of out of the hundreds of bits of information he knew about the man in front of him. Harry saw the sparkle vanish from Dumbledore's eyes for a moment as he thought of his sister, but then the moment passed, the sparkle returned and Dumbledore nodded.

"So what were these characteristics you mentioned?" asked Ron breaking the tension.

"Ah, well first of all neither of you attempted to attack me, secondly you Ron said Voldemort, his followers would have used 'the Dark Lord' out of habit and thirdly, well Harry Potter is standing next to you. I doubt that would be the case had Voldemort won and the Polyjuice potion requires hair from a living specimen," answered Dumbledore. "That having been said I do believe you two have a reason for being here."

Harry nodded. "Dolohov has come back in time and Ron and I have been charged with finding him and returning him the future before he can cause too much damage."

"But we only have no idea where to start looking, we're still waiting from more information from Hermione in the future," added Ron.

"So Miss Granger staying in your time, was there a reason for that?" asked Dumbledore, who was mainly intrigued with the Trio's decision to split.

"She's the brains of the operation," answered Harry. "We need her back in our time to send us clues about Dolohov's plan and as competent as Hermione is with her wand, she's not an Auror."

"And you are?"

"Almost we were meant to have our final exam in two days but I doubt it's going to happen."

"Alright so you've come back in time but don't know where to start, I expect you'll need a place to stay until you've figured that out?" asked Dumbledore.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble for the Order," nodded Harry.

"Of course not, I believe you'll have some useful information for us," replied Dumbledore, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly as Harry and Ron blanched.

"How did you know we were changing the future?" asked Ron looking perplexed.

"Ron my boy, I know the laws of time. I know what you can change and what you can't. My question is, how are you going to do it?" Dumbledore looked them both in the eye. "What information are you able to reveal and what are you not? You yourself Harry must know there are things your fifteen year old self cannot know."

"You mean the fact that I'm a Horcrux?" asked Harry, his eyebrow raised. "You're right, I can't know that until the last possible moment, otherwise my sacrifice won't work. But there are things that fifteen year old me should know. Like the fact that I was seeing into Voldemort's mind while I slept and you're going to ignore me for an entire year?" he retorted.

"He's never exactly forgiven you completely for that Professor," added Ron as he looked sideways at his best friend.

"I can understand why, I believe you've just arrived at Grimmauld Place and are expecting and explanation from me any moment. And suppose we did reveal this information to your younger self, you said he's seeing into Voldemort's mind in his sleep, what's to stop Voldemort from getting this information then?"

Harry deflated, Occlumency wouldn't work, he was still rubbish at clearing his mind and he wasn't willing to put his younger self through the pain of losing Sirius to work out how to block Voldemort, or go through the trauma of being possessed for Voldemort to begin blocking him.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I'm sorry Harry, but until you can find a way of preventing Voldemort from discovering this your younger self must be kept in the dark."

"But what about the rest of it? Harry told us that Voldemort didn't know about Harry seeing into his mind until Da-" Ron cut himself off.

"Until what Mr Weasley?" asked Dumbledore leaning forward intently.

"My dad is attacked by Nagini, just before Christmas." Ron admitted slowly. "But if that's true and Harry is dreaming about things he shouldn't know about he needs to know. He needs to know the possibility of what could happen."

"And what happened?" asked Dumbledore quietly looking from Ron to Harry. Harry sighed, messaged his temples and answered;

"Voldemort discovered I could see into his mind after Mr Weasley was attacked. I saw it happen and the Order was able to get to him in time." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "I was dreaming about a hallway, I kept getting a door and was trying to get inside but I couldn't. Voldemort was trying to get into the Hall of Prophecies but he couldn't do it, the Order had it too well guarded. So he decided that I'd be able to do it."

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was gentle, as if he was speaking to a small child. "What did he do?"

"He planted a vision of Sirius in my head. Kreacher was helping Bellatrix and Narcissa and told me Sirius had been captured when I tried to check on him." Harry had tears in his eyes but he ignored them. "He was torturing Sirius in the Hall of Prophocies and being the idiot I am I went after him. We got there and I found the prophecy but we'd already walked into the trap. The Order turned up, and Sirius died in the fight, it was my fault." Harry was glad when Dumbledore didn't try to comfort him, didn't try to tell him it wasn't his fault. He wouldn't have believed him anyway.

"Alright, you can tell Harry what he is dreaming about, warn him about what could happen but under no circumstances are either of you to tell him what the prophecy contains. Is that understood?" said Dumbldore.

"Yes sir," both young men chimed.

"Now what are we going to do about the Order?" asked Ron. "Mum will chuck a fit if we just turn up and Moody'll hex us to dust before we even make it out of the floo!" he exclaimed.

"I'll make sure they know you're coming. I'll prepare them and then send you a message to come through," replied Dumbledore. He stood and walked to the fireplace.

"Make sure all of us kids are there too they need to know what's happening as well," added Harry.

"Very well," nodded Dumbledore. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an emergency meeting to call into order." And with that Dumbledore disappeared in a sparkle of green flames.


	4. Boredom and Freak Outs

**Sorry about the long wait...**

**Before I get into the chapter I had a review addressing my ideas about time travel and the plot. Unfortunately the comment came from a guest so i can't reply personally, so I decided to put my reply here: (no offence meant if "for god sake" or "Hell" are swear words to you)**

**This story has been going for a couple of years now so no, its not 'sloppy' I have been thinking about this concept for ages.  
1. I made up my form of time travel but its based off the Dr Who episode Big Bang, so no the future is not magically erased, events are changed and the people it effects remember both ways  
2. No I don't see time as a loop I watch too much Dr Who to consider it a loop, as I said only three things are fixed or predetermined  
3. Since when do fix it story have to be worst case scenario fixes? I've read stories where Harry has gone back in time just because he feels like it. It's fan fic for god sake I can write what I want. If you don't like it don't read it it's that simple.  
said anything about faking deaths, in fact I do believe I implied people will still die. How the hell would you know what Dolohov's objective is? All I've told anyone so far is half a plan recounted by a hysterical pregnant woman.**

**So...the main thing to take away from that (and sorry if I sounded a bit angry/arrogant but it really annoyed me at the time) is please don't flame, and if you're going to don't flame about the plot you have no idea about, honestly people it's fan fiction and I do this for fun, so as most writers say If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the other reviews and sorry about how long this took to get up...**

* * *

Sirius Black was bored, the Order was crowded into his kitchen waiting on Dumbledore to arrive so they could start their meeting. Snape had taken it upon himself to inform them of the latest Death Eater activities while they were waiting (apparently he'd already informed Dumbledore) but all Sirius was really getting out of it was _blah blah blah_. He'd actually surprised himself with the level of attention he was giving this particular part of the meeting considering it was Snape who was talking. Not that he didn't listen to the meetings, it was just that, well, it was Snape. Sirius couldn't help thinking that he would much rather be upstairs with his godson, Harry, who had just been shoved upstairs by Molly not ten minutes ago. Sirius looked around the room at the other Order members who were present for the meeting wondering if they were just as bored as he was.

Molly was bustling around the table, getting it ready for dinner. She was half listening to the conversation and half reciting a list of ingredients she needed for tonight's soup. Bill was talking quietly with Arthur and while they weren't exactly ignoring Snape Sirius was sure he'd heard something about Goblins and the betting scandal from the Quidditch World Cup the year before. Apparently Ludo Bagman had gone underground and the Goblins were still after him. Sirius hadn't kept up with the story much while he was on the run, he was just glad it wasn't him.

He didn't quite know the relationship between Moody and Snape, but Sirius figured that Moody only trusted Snape because Dumbledore did, and even then, every time they were in the same room Moody would have his good eye trained on Snape for the entire time, _kind of like now_ Sirius thought with a smile. Moody's other eye -the magical blue one- was whizzing around in its socket no doubt keeping a look out for the teenagers upstairs, which, Sirius guessed must have been much more interesting than the meeting he was currently sitting in. At one point Sirius had thought he had seen Moody smile but he blinked and Moody glared at him so Sirius let it go as a figment of his imagination.

Sirius's focus shifted to Kingsley, Hestia and Diggle who were paying rapt attention to Snape as he went on about one thing or another, his eyes lingered on Emmeline who was twirling her long dark brown hair around her index finger. Well, she was until she noticed him staring and turned her attention back to Snape. Sirius watched her as a light dusting of pink covered her cheeks, just like they used to when- Sirius shook his head trying to get rid of the images in his head, he hadn't even been in this house for more than two months and he was already starting to go crazy. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at his cousin.

Tonks, unlike some of the others looked just as bored as Sirius, though he had to smile when he saw her sneaking looks at Remus when she thought he wasn't looking, and when Sirius glanced at Remus, he nearly burst out laughing when he saw him doing the same thing. He found their crush on each other to be highly amusing but that was mainly due to the colour Remus's face would go when she was the one to catch him staring. Sirius had long since decided that he would keep an eye on them, one so he could tease Moony and two because he thought that they would make a good couple, kind of like opposites. Before Sirius had a chance to continue his analysis he was pulled back into reality by Snape who was now apparently addressing him.

"Are you listening Black? Or is the concept to much for you to handle" Snape said glaring at him annoyance written all over his face. Sirius opened his mouth to counter when Dumbledore arrived through the fireplace.

"Ah, you're all here," Dumbledore said as he took his seat near the head of the table.

"Black was just about to provide us with a recap of the meeting," said Snape as Sirius glared at him.

"Yes actually I was Snape, I believe you were bleeding on about something to do with breaking in the new Death Eater recruits, I'm surprised they let you near them, I would've thought you'd scare them away" Sirius retorted cheerfully.

"Now gentlemen" Dumbledore interrupted before Snape could open his mouth, "Something has been brought to my attention that is more important than a school yard squabble, keep the comments to yourselves," he added looking at the both of them.

"I will if he will" Sirius stated glaring at Snape.

"What is it then?" asked Moody impatiently.

"Time travel," answered Dumbledore.

"W-what do you mean Professor?" asked Molly as she settled a pot full of soup on the table.

"I mean Molly that a small group of Death Eaters have travelled back to our time in order to secure the war in Voldemort's favour."

"Does that mean we won?" asked Remus looking hopeful for an end to the war.

"I believe so," replied Dumbledore smiling.

"Then what's happening to stop them, who are they?" growled Moody.

"The current, or should I say future Minister has charged two of his best Aurors with the task of preventing the Death Eaters from reaching their goal," explained Dumbledore. "From what I've been told they are being led by Antonin Dolohov."

Molly gasped, he was the monster that was responsible for her brother's deaths there was no way she was letting her family anywhere near him.

"And who did this Minister send back? I'm assuming it wasn't Fudge, Merlin knows we wouldn't have won with him in charge," said Moody, his magical eye fixed on the fireplace as if he could already see who was about to come through.

"No he is not, however I won't ruin the surprise," answered Dumbledore before turning to Molly. "Could you please fetch the children, it was requested that they be present."

"But what's it got to do with them?" asked Molly, this meeting was no place for children.

"Not to worry my dear, I'm sure the Aurors have a good reason." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, Molly didn't like it.

"Alright," she said sounding a bit hesitant. "I'll be back in a moment with them."

"Excellent, I'll let the Aurors know."

oOoOoOo

Harry and Ron were nervous, Dumbledore had only been gone a few minutes but both of their brains were buzzing with 'what ifs'. What if the Order doesn't take them seriously, what if Moody decides to curse them first and ask questions later, what if they faint from seeing their dead family members? The list went on, Luna would probably say that they both had a severe infestation of Wrackspurts, Harry smiled at the thought. He was vaguely aware of Ron pacing behind him, not having been able to stay seated after Dumbledore had left. Harry himself had his knees pressed up against his chest, his heels resting on the edge of his chair. He could see the portraits whispering to each other, actually he could hear them too, because apparently you didn't have to worry about being discrete when you were a painting. It was making him more nervous, especially since the portraits were the biggest gossips in all of Hogwarts.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Ron, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Ron as he nervously wrung his hands, twisting his fingers together. "We're about to see our family, our past family, with our past dead family members." Harry gulped he hadn't been able to bring himself to think about that yet.

"I guess we just talk, try to keep it business like."

Ron snorted, "Yeah, like that'll work."

"Yeah it's not exactly the best plan."

"When are your plans ever the best?"

"Well sorry, "Mr-I'm-A-Strategy-Genius", what's your idea then?"

"I don't know, I'm going a bit mental over here in case you hadn't noticed!" exclaimed Ron throwing his hands up in the air.

Harry quickly turned his gaze on Ron at his sudden exclamation. He was indeed looking a bit mental. His eyes were wide and his fringe was sticking to his forehead. His hands were twisting and untwisting as he paced back and forth.

"Ok calm down, and stop pacing you're making me dizzy."

Ron immediately stopped and dropped into the chair next to Harry. "I just don't know how I'm going to react to seeing them. I mean you were closer to most of them but living with Sirius and Remus for most of this summer made them feel like family," Ron explained.

"I know," replied Harry. He'd thought about what it would be like back in Kingsley's office, but now he was about to see them all again, Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Ok, when Dumbledore calls us in, we tell them what's going on. We answer questions but we don't go into detail tonight, we can talk to people individually if we need to."

Ron nodded in agreement, but before he could add anything a silver phoenix burst into the room. "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed as it settled in front of them. It opened its beak as if to let out a cry but instead Dumbledore's voice came from the bird;

"I've informed the Order of the situation and the children are being brought to the kitchen as I send this message. I didn't however inform any of them who you are, I'll quite enjoy the surprise."

Ron laughed as the bird faded into silver mist and then disappeared.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore is meant to find this amusing," laughed Harry. And with that they grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," they sated clearly, dropping the powder and disappearing in a flare of green flames.

* * *

**Not 100% what I said it would be but I figured you'd all waited long enough for a chapter. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
